Spells 'N' Gals
by Sparkling Cherries
Summary: Set in the changed future. Chris and Wyatt are trying to impress the opposite sex, and do so by casting a spell…but it’s only a spell right? I mean how wrong can one little spell go….


**Author's note**: If you've been reading my other fics, sorry, I haven't abandoned them, I've just had a brain fart and nothing seems to be happening. Don't worry I've got it all planned out, it's just how to write the next chapter so that it's long enough and filled with as much description and WOW factor as possible. I've been reading so many good fics; they're all putting mine to shame! I hope this one doesn't disappoint, if so, lets just say that it never happened.

BTW, this is totally AU.

Piper and Leo's Kids: Wyatt 16, Chris 14

Paige and Michael (runs magic school with Paige): Samantha 10

Phoebe and Jason: Jamie (girl) 14, Victoria (Torie) 12

**Disclaimer**: Not mine never will be.

**Summary**: Set in the changed future. Chris and Wyatt are trying to impress the opposite sex, and do so by casting a spell…but it's only a spell right? I mean how wrong can one little spell go….

1234

Chris' brow creased as he listened to yet another one of his brother's crazy plans, which he knew would end up getting him into trouble one way or another. Running a hand through his hair he addressed his brother, "Right and you've thought this one through? I mean do you or do you not remember the Mr. Wiggles incident?"

Wyatt looked incredulous, "Do you have any faith in me at all? Was it my fault that that Brandon brought his pet monkey in for show and tell and that we decided to give him a new look…"

"NEW LOOK! Wyatt Mr. Wiggles was lime and could barely be seen with the amount of hair he had grown! Aunt Paige went on at us for ages. Not to mention the lecture from mum and the talk about cruelty to animals from Jamie."

"We were young and naïeve then…"

"Young and naïeve my foot! That was two years ago. I have that excuse, but you have none, unless you count ignorance"

Wyatt put his hand to his forehead in a dramatic pose and pretended to look hurt, "Why must you hurt me so Christopher."

To which Chris responded by throwing a pillow at his sibling.

"Real mature Chris." But Wyatt laughed anyway. "Look, I swear, if we work on it together, we should be able to get a heads up on what they're thinking and we'll be sure not to fuck it all up."

Jade eyes met cerulean, "Are you sure, because I'm getting flashes form What Women Want and for Mel Gibson's character he had to get electrocuted for it to work. Call me crazy but I DO NOT want to get electrocuted."

"You're such a Muppet ya know that right? We're witches, we cast spells." Wyatt looked at the bored and hesitant expression on Chris' face, "Look, you want to get Mae-Leigh don't you? And wouldn't it be better to live in this house if we knew how to butter up our female relatives?"

"Yeah, coz you're reeeealy thinking about me aren't you? I mean Jesse Hopkins has absolutely nothing to do with this spell we're going to do?" Chris began to tut "All this for a girl. When did Wyatt Halliwell become such a lowly specimen? Completely lead by the head in his pants."

"Like you're not! So what if I want a date with Jesse. I think we're owed. Personal gain won't even come into consideration with all the good we've done and the good our family has wrought upon the world we all know, love and live in."

Once again jade met cerulean and Chris knew that Wyatt had made his mind up 110. If Chris didn't help, he knew that he would somehow be told off anyway, "Fine, but I want it stated for the record that I in no way shape or form agree to this."

Wyatt flashed a brilliant grin which flaunted his pearly whites, "I knew you've come around."

After about twenty minutes, the two brothers had worked out, what they fought to be, an idiot proof spell.

Halliwell women from all epochs,

Direct our minds to the correct spots.

In your shoes we wish to step,

Make it a trip we shall not regret.

You're minds we shall understand, your moods we're sure to know,

We the cast this spell now, come on give it a go.

"Um…Wyatt, do you think the ending is a little….crap and vague?"

Wyatt looked a little annoyed at his younger sibling, "You're the spell writer, and I'm the potions man. Fine, what would you have put Chris? You seem to have all the answers."

Knowing this really wasn't the time to argue, they recited the spell.

"Nothing is happening…." As soon as those words had left Chris' mouth, both boys we're surrounded in a pink swirl, which from the eye of it, seemed to last for years, when in fact it was only about two minutes. When it had finally died down, both boys began screaming.

1234

Piper and her nieces were all sitting in the kitchen eating the lunch she had prepared. The other adults were at work and (in the case of Leo) were 'up there'. The day was running smoothly, each talking about what was going on in their life and how annoying this person was and how cute that boy was. Piper enjoyed it immensely. Although she enjoyed her sons, and wouldn't changed them for the world, she sometimes wished that she had had at least one girl so that she could braid her hair, take her shopping and just do what mother's and daughters did. Little did she know that in the Halliwell household, wishes sometimes manifested themselves into reality.

Just as Jamie was about to regale them about a campaign she was trying to set up to help the environment, screams could be heard from the attic. Samantha orbed, while Jamie, Torie and Piper ran up the stairs to help their cousins and sons fight off what ever was causing them distress.

But….none of them were prepared for what they were about to see.

Wyatt and Chris who were both attractive young men, with killer jaw lines, mysterious eyes, sensuous lips and bodies to die for and both had morphed due to the result of a spell back firing.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Christopher Perry Halliwell, what have you two done to yourselves?" although trying to sound angry and authoritative, she couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice.

"One word form any of you any you're dead." Chris hissed at his cousins. To which there was loud and uncontrollable laughter. Torie was practically falling on the floor, while the other two were doubled over.

"You two (laugh) are (laugh) never going (laugh) to live this down (laugh)!" Samantha said between giggles.

"Auntie, Piper now you have two daughters, Whitney and Christina!" Jamie chimed in.

A smile tugged at Pipers lips, "It appears I do, don't I. What were you two trying to do anyway?"

Chris looked at Wyatt refusing to answer, "We wanted to understand how the female psyche works so that we could get along with you lot better."

Jamie snorted, "More like get a date with the female psyche. Well here's you're lucky day, because now all the dating I think you'll be doing is by looking at your own body or with guys."

"JAMIE!"

"Sorry Aunt Piper, but do you want them to be lesbians, whoa, now there's a mind melting thought. Men, who are women kissing women. Weird, but so funny for me! I'm telling everyone!"

Piper looked at the faces of her poor babies, "Come on, let's get you two a drink and then when Phoebe and Paige come home we can try and reverse this whole mess." Looking down to Wyatt's legs, she noticed that he was wearing shorts and that the spell had shaved his legs too, without thinking she whistled, "Nice legs me boy! Got them from your mother."

Wyatt flushed a deep shade of red, and Chris just looked jealous.

"Chris you look good too."

And for some reason he felt better even though he knew there was something wrong about feeling good about being paid a compliment when he was a she.

"Awww is Christina feeling sad? Don't worry you're just as cute as ever!" Samantha cooed as she pinched his cheeks.

"Piss of Sammy. Unless you want to help me then don't bother."

"Now now Chrissy, calm yourself down. Women!" winking she began to saunter out of the room leaving a very flabbergasted and slightly annoyed Chris.

Please review!


End file.
